Chester
FNAC= Chester, also known as Chester the Chimpanzee, is a new animatronic and the tertiary antagonist in Five Nights at Candy's. Chester never exactly appeared in one of Emil's posts. Instead, he was only shown in the game. Appearance Chester is a dark-brown chimp animatronic with a beige face and ears. He also wears short green trousers held up with two green suspenders with yellow buttons and has a beige chest and round ears on the side of his head, as well as amber colored eyes and two tiny nostrils. He has a red banjo instrument. He has white glowing pupils at night like the other toy animatronics. Locations Chester starts unseen behind the curtains in the Secondary Party Room, then peeks his head out. After that, he will exit the curtains in the Secondary Party Room, then move to the Arcade Area, then the Backstage 2, and finally to the left door in the Backstage 1. Behavior Chester, like Cindy, only goes to one of the two doors, specifically the left one. He moves significantly faster than Candy and Cindy. When he is at the door of Backstage 1, his white pupils are visible, similar to other "toy" animatronics. The Player must then close the door to prevent death. Trivia *Both Toy Bonnie and Chester Moves in a trailer. In the FNaF 2 Trailer, Toy Bonnie opens his eyes and looks at the viewer for a millisecond. In the Fnac Trailer, Chester turns his head towards the viewer and looks at the viewer for a millisecond. *Similar to Chester, there was a real-life chimpanzee that murdered a person as heard in this disturbing 9-1-1 call. *According to Emil Macko on Reddit, he was only made to fulfill the space in Five Nights at Candy's. **He is also the least favorite character of Emil Macko. |-|FNAC 2= Chester, also known as Withered Chester, returns as the tertiary antagonist in Five Nights at Candy's 2 in a disrepaired state. He becomes active on Night 2. Appearance Chester is now a broken-down chimpanzee animatronic. He is the same appearance as he was in FNAC but broken down. His face covering is missing, exposing his endoskeleton face, although his upper and lower jaw are still there. His left ear is missing it's cover too. None of his endoskeleton parts appear to be missing through his upper right arm and his lower left leg are exposed. His suit also appears to have a slightly moldy texture. Behaviour Chester becomes active on Night 2. He can appear in any camera like the other animatronics. His mechanic is different from most other animatronics: instead of trying to get to the player from the Central Hall, he will try to get to the player through the vents. By clicking the phone in the room Chester is in, the player can scare him away, and then he runs out of sight of the camera. Chester is never seen in the Central Hall, except during a jumpscare. He bangs on the vent cover while trying to get in it, so the player can listen for when they need to react to him. If left unattended, he will enter the vents and loudly climb towards the player; at this point, a jump scare is unavoidable unless the night ends first. He jumpscares the player when they have the Maintenance Panel up. Trivia *Chester's behavior is later reused by CAT, who amps up the difficulty by staying in the same location he appeared, instead of being scared away by the phone calls like Chester *Chester appeared in the final teaser. Brightening the teaser showed text saying "Why didn't they like me?". *The minigames imply Chester was scrapped earlier then Candy and Cindy, perhaps after being damaged by RAT. This explains why he keeps the same joints and suit parts. *Chester banging on the vent cover and running away if scared off by the phone is one of the few times an animatronic is seen moving on camera or any time, not during a jumpscare. *Chester is the only character to have a single jumpscare in the game. *Chester is the one of the four characters that don't have a counterpart, the others being RAT, The Penguin and Blank. *Many thought that Emil Macko scrapped Chester in the story of the second game because he is his least favorite character. It was debunked by Emil in Reddit post. |-|Audio= FNAC FNAC 2 |-|Gallery= Five Nights at Candy's Menu Screen Chester title 1.png|Chester in the main menu screen. Chester title 2.png|Chester twitching in the main menu screen. Chester title 3.png|Chester twitching in the main menu screen. Output Lxf0I5.gif|Chester twitching in the main menu screen. Chester.png|Chester from the Extra menu. Chester.gif|Custom night portrait Gameplay Chester cam 9 1.png|Chester at the Secondary Party Room, at the curtains. Chester cam 9 1 dark.png|Chester at the Secondary Party Room, at the curtains, Night Vision Off. Chester cam 9 2.png|Chester about to leave the Secondary Party Room. Chester cam 9 2 dark.png|Chester about to leave the Secondary Party Room, Night Vision Off. Chester cam 8.png|Chester in the Arcade Area. Chester cam 8 dark.png|Chester in the Arcade Area, Night Vision Off. Chester cam 7.png|Chester in the Backstage 2. Chester cam 7 dark.png|Chester in the Backstage 2, Night Vision Off. Chester cam 6.png|Chester in the Backstage 1. Shiny eyes left door.gif|Chester at the left door. Chester jumpscare.gif|Chester's jumpscare. Five Nights at Candy's 2 Menu Screen Fnac2 main menu chester semerone.gif|Chester on the main menu 112.png|Chester from the Extras menu Gameplay Chester_vent_cam11.gif|Chester trying to enter the vent in Cam 011 Chester in Cam 11 (2).png|Chester being scared away by a phone call in Cam 011 Chester_vent_cam12.gif|Chester trying to enter the vent in Cam 012 325 Chester run Cam 012.png|Chester being scared away by a phone call in Cam 012 Chester_vent_cam13.gif|Chester trying to enter the vent in Cam 013 Chester in Cam 13 (2).png|Chester being scared away by a phone call in Cam 013 Chester_vent_cam14.gif|Chester trying to enter the vent in Cam 014 Chester in Cam 14 (2).png|Chester being scared away by a phone call in Cam 014 Chester_vent_cam15.gif|Chester trying to enter the vent in Cam 015 Chester in Cam 15 (2).png|Chester being scared away by a phone call in Cam 015 Chester_vent_cam16.gif|Chester trying to enter the vent in Cam 016 Chester in Cam 16 (2).png|Chester being scared away by a phone call in Cam 016 W Chester jumpscare.gif|Chester's jumpscare when he emerges from the vent Minigames 309 FNAC 2 minigame drawing missing Chester.png Chester_walk.gif|Chester's walking sprites in the minigame. 362 Chester parts box minigame.png|Chester's parts that were collected in a box by the Penguin. Miscellaneous Chester full body official.png|Chester as he appears in Emi's official image from the thank you image. It was originally posted on Gamejolt's page, but Emil removed it when FNAC's sequel was announced. Withered Chester full body official.png|Withered Chester as he appears in Emi's official image from the thank you image. Teaser & Trailers CHESTER_CONFIRMADO_FIVE_NIGHTS_AT_CANDYS_2.png|A teaser for FNaC 2 featuring Chester with a withered look. Chester_Trailer_Bright.png‎|A slightly brightened up version of the teaser for FNaC 2 featuring Chester with a withered look. It reads "Why didn't they like me?". Chester1.gif|Chester looking at the viewer at the FNaC trailer. Tumblr Thank you too!.png In-Game Z1fbLoO.png|The Chester and the Withered Chester in the Thank You image from the Extras menu in the third game. Contains almost all animatronics from the series. Chester Chester Chester Chester Chester Chester Chester